


Over

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Febuwhump, M/M, Post-Break Up, Whump, febuwhump day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Dean can't believe Cas actually left. No, that's not true. He saw it coming.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> It's been 38798734298423 years since I posted anything lol
> 
> So anyway, here have this short angsty thing I wrote for the Day 2 Febuwhump prompt. Hope you like it <3
> 
> It is un-betad, so any mistakes are 100% mine.

Dean stumbled, unable to catch himself as he hit the brick wall in the dark alley. Pain radiated through his shoulder and his arm tingled. He did have the energy to care. Turning so his back pressed against the wall, he sank to the ground. Garbage that should have been in the dumpster was strewn all around him. He snorted humorlessly at the slimy remnants of rotting food and took a long pull from the nearly empty whiskey bottle in his hand.

It was fitting, he supposed. Dean belonged in the trash anyway.

He’d been so blind. No, not blind. Willfully ignorant.

All the signs had been there. Dean had just ignored them. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and Dean scrambled to check it with numb fingers. Sam was calling again. He stared at the screen until it went dark, a notification popping up on his lock screen. “14 Missed Calls.” He shoved it back into his pocket.

Months of arguments swam through Dean’s mind.

“Dean, we need to talk,” Cas had said. Then something about how he felt Dean didn’t appreciate the effort Cas put into their relationship. Dean had brushed it off. It was just a hiccup. 

Shaking the whiskey bottle, Dean grimaced. It was empty. He wasn’t even sure where he was, let alone where to find the nearest liquor store.

The arguments had grown more frequent and more intense as the weeks passed. 

“I feel like you never listen to me, Dean.”

Cas, of course, had been right. But Dean had never expected him to actually leave. Cas was always there; the Rock of Gibraltar, unmoving in the onslaught of tumultuous surf that was Dean’s emotions. For as long as they’d known each other, Cas always came when Dean called.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket again and dialed Cas’ number. It went straight to voicemail. Dean ended the call. He didn’t know what to say. 

Cas had finally had enough. Dean was sure he wasn’t coming back this time, no matter what Dean did or said. He couldn’t blame the guy, either. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he wished he could just be angry.

The heartbroken look on Cas’ face when he finally reached his limit was burned into Dean’s memory forever. So was the crack in Cas’ voice when he said, “I can’t do this anymore.”

The best thing that had ever happened to Dean. And it was over.


End file.
